


Hair the Colour of Buttercups, Ass the Colour of Roses

by darkandstormyslash, MisterStalker



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Buttercups, Gen, Geralt has no sense of humour, Hand Job, How Jaskier Got His Nick Name, It's a playful teasing petname from Geralt, M/M, Oral Sex, Otk spanking, Spanking, Teasing, general michief, playfully bratty Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterStalker/pseuds/MisterStalker
Summary: Julian, dear friend and close companion of Geralt of Riviia, gets a little too playful during a roll in the flower patch with his witcher. Geralt gives him a well spanked bottom, a buttercup in his hair, and a new nick name for his trouble.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Hair the colour of Buttercups

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wrote a lovely fic in which "Elder" speech is just Polish. Jaskier is, naturally, "Elder-speech" for "Buttercup" and if that isn't established fanon yet I think it should quickly be!

For the first time in weeks the day was sunny, and Julian felt his heart lift as they walked along the winding paths beyond town. When Geralt stopped to sort his horse out he found himself drawn up the hillside, the usual weariness from walking no longer present. All around was the sweet smell of the meadow and the hum of bees and insects at work. 

Geralt wrestled with Roach’s leg for a moment, keeping her hoof where he wanted it to pick the stubborn rocks out. She was in a troublesome mood and made it more difficult than it needed to be, but once she was clear and standing with her weight on the leg Geralt sheathed his dagger. He circled around the horse to mount her when he saw his friend wandering from the path onto the sunny hillside. He whistled sharply to get his attention and jerked his head to the path, "Quit messing around. Back to the path."

Julian smiled, spreading his arms and then collapsing back into the warm embrace of the soft grass. "Are you always in such a hurry? For once it isn't raining, can't we enjoy that for a moment?"

"You survive in the rain just fine, I've seen you do it." Geralt stepped over a fallen log lining the road and made a few steps up the hill to cast a shadow over the carefree bard, "Need a smack on your backside to get you moving? It always works for the horse." He smirks a little cruelly, knowing just how much the young man would  _ not  _ like that form of motivation.

Julian pouted up at him prettily, all spread out on the grass. "You treat your bard no better than your horse?”

Geralt muttered to himself, "I treat Roach much better than you."

“Live a little, life isn't all about trudging stoically through the rain, Geralt." He gave a teasing smile up at the man. "My legs are too tired to move. We aren't all immortal."

He kicked the inside of Julian's foot to spread his legs before dropping down to his knees with his hands on the spread thighs. He gave a few slow and lingering squeezes that couldn't be mistaken for anything but pure sexual intent before stating with the utmost platonic practicality, "Your legs feel fine to me. Find a better excuse for sitting on your arse out here with the flowers."

A fuck in a meadow seemed like as good an idea as any to Julian, even if Geralt's fucks tended towards roughness. If he was lucky, the calm idyllic settings would cause Geralt to be calm as well - although he'd been fucked rougher in nicer places than this. Julian let his legs spread obligingly, gasping with pink tinged cheeks as Geralt's hands rubbed and squeezed between them, so close to his twitching cock as it started to show a distinct interest. "I-I can think of some good reasons for a break right now..." he moaned gently, letting his hips tilt up towards Geralt. "Of course if you're so determined to march on I could  _ try  _ to keep going..."

Geralt's eyes went to the twitching cock and the corner of his mouth turned up. The offer was hardly rare, but for once they were in an ideal setting for it. No skinny alley way with too many people walking by, no tavern room with the smell of a hundred other mens' seed, no monsters or bad weather or anything to concern himself with except for the young man stretched out in the flowers. Geralt wrapped his hand around the cock and gave it a squeeze, humming with approval. "I'll suck your prick, and then you're turning over for me to fuck you."

Julian’s eyes widened at the offer. The sunshine had put Geralt into a good mood and it was worth making the most of it. "Yes... oh yes." His hands reached down to fumble at his trousers, eager to grab the chance in case Geralt changed his mind. Taking a fuck after, even the roughest of them, would be worth it for Geralt's mouth.

Geralt hid his smirk as the other showed his enthusiasm in his fumbling movements and his gratitude in his tone. He couldn't help teasing, "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Thank you, Geralt, thats- ah!" Whatever else the bard had been about to say was cut off in a cry of pleasure. As humorous as it was, the idea of being thanked for taking care of his bard a little before having his own fun, he didn't wait for thanks before wrapping his arms around Julian's thighs and toying with the cock inside of his mouth. He hummed and closed his eyes, comfortably able to enjoy the warm sun on his back just as much as he enjoyed the little twitches in the young man's thighs.

For a moment he was happy just to lay there blissed out at the warm wet sensations between his legs, the amazing feeling of Geralt's mouth on him. Gently, one hand reached down to rest on the long pale hair. The other hand carded through the flowers of the meadow, plucking one of them and holding it up before his eyes. If he twisted it just right, he could squint at the sun through the yellow petals.

Geralt's eyes were shut and his face was relaxed when he lifted off the cock in his mouth and rumbled, "Don't even think of it, bard." He pinched some of the thigh in his hand either as a warning or a preemptive punishment, then took the cock into his mouth again.

Julian giggled, twisting the flower around in his fingers. Looking down at Geralt's pale hair he murmured "You look good down there." Switching the flower to the other hand, he softly ran his fingers through Geralt's hair, leaving the flower behind. Then he plucked another, weaving that in as well. "You should do this more often. It suits you. I'll make you a flower crown."

Geralt growled and dropped the cock from his mouth again, opening his eyes to look up at the other. The yellow buttercup in his hair was vivid, matching the witcher's eyes as much as it did the bard's hair. "Do you want to be in trouble, Julian?" His tone was serious, even if it was easy to miss with the flower in his hair and the moisture on his swollen bottom lip.

By now the boundaries between them were pretty clearly drawn. Julian knew he was courting trouble and felt a tingle at the base of his spine at the thought. But he couldn't resist pushing, especially with Geralt looking so ridiculously adorable with a cock in his mouth and little yellow sundrop flowers in his hair. He gave a smile, plucking a third flower and tucking it behind Geralt's ear. "There you go, the Flower Witcher. Beautiful."

Geralt caught his wrist and stood up, dragging Julian with him but not giving him the time to pull up his trousers. There was no fighting him as he dragged the smaller man towards a log lining the side of the road. He knew exactly how he was going to deal with the bard, and once be made his mind up on that there was no talking him out of it. 

"Geralt..." He whined, tugging against the grip a little but not really pulling away. Once, soon after he'd met the witcher, he had managed to pull away, and make a run for it. He shuddered at the memory. Something wild had overtaken Geralt that day, and Julian hadn't been able to ride for a week. Geralt dragged Jaskier down across his lap as he sat down and slapped him hard across the backside before growling. "Let's hear an apology."

He gave a yelp as the firm hand bounced off the pale skin of his arse. "Ah! Geralt! This is not an appropriate reaction!" He twisted his head to pout at the witcher. "Fine, i'm sorry I put buttercups in your hair. Honestly, is that all it takes to fell a witcher? A few flowers?"

Geralt slapped the upturned rear again, leaving a pink mark behind. "You should work on your apologies, bard. It sounds like you want to get a lesson." Holding his hips in place with one hand, he raised the other hand and made a point to meet Julian's pout as he brought down his hand to spank the other, making it explicitly clear he didn't have the slightest bit of sympathy for when Julian got himself into trouble.

"Oh yes, I definitely want this, it's just fantastic being manhandled and bent over for a  _ spanking _ ." Julian grumbled back, yelping again as Geralt's hand bounced off him. The man could  _ hit  _ \- Julian had experienced his fair share of both sexual and non sexual spankings over the years and the strength of a witcher was something else. He sniffled a little, starting to regret his impulse to tease. "Alright, I'm sorry. Truly. I will never attack you with flowers again. Can we go back to my blowjob?"

"If you had wanted me to suck you off then you wouldn't have asked for a spanking." Geralt scolded, quite firm in his belief that Julian's behaviour was nothing short of begging to have his seat warmed. "In fact, maybe you should be thanking me again for stopping what I was doing to see to this, reminding you to behave yourself." Of course he didn't stop and wait for a thank you, or even slow down. Instead he lifted Julian's hips just enough to strike the sit spots of his bottom where he could be sure it would be felt when he was in the saddle again.

Julian yelped and wriggled over his lap, backside squirming and tensing in a futile attempt to try and avoid the blows as they settled into a rhythm. He'd long ago given up at any attempts not to cry and felt his eyes smarting with tears as Geralt's hand laid into the tender skin at the top of his legs. He needed to stop pushing, he knew, yet before the punishment there was always a delight in teasing Geralt. "A-ah, you bully.. " he whimpered, "I'm not thanking you for this"

"I'll show you a bully." Geralt warned, focusing the attention of his hand onto one spot, mercilessly refusing to let Julian wriggle away. He breathed in the scent of Julian's tears and could at least be sure that he was hitting hard enough to teach the young man a lesson. He knew that if he really wanted Julian to show remorse then he would need to take off his belt and give him a proper thrashing. But even for Geralt (as unsympathetic as he insisted he was) considered that to be too much for the type of mischief in which Julian usually partook. It wasn't warranted so long as Julian learned his lesson. "When I tell you to get on your horse, I expect to see you doing as you're told without trouble."

The whimpers turned into yelps and then full blown cries as the heavy blows continued. The stinging burn spread over his arse, each smack hurting more and more until he fell limp and pliant over Geralt's lap. He'd taken beatings before that his pride would not yet him concede, but for Geralt it was different. The spankings came with a relief, and sometimes in a quieter moment, Julian could not help wondering if perhaps he did ask for them - for example after a week of trudging through the rain snapping at each other. Now was not a quiet time though, just a very sore and regretful time "Yes Sir..." He wailed back, " I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry for acting out, f-for disobeying."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." Geralt rested his palm on Julian's rear, feeling the heat radiating from his reddened skin, holding it in as he spoke. "Now let's make that impression last." He raised his hand again and resumed the beating, taking the heat in his rear and building it up to a burn.

Julian wailed even more as the spanking grew in intensity. Geralt’s hand hit hard enough to leave a white imprint after each strike and quickly turned red as blood rushed to the surface. Among the red, Geralt was able to pick up the subtle lines of raised flesh where the edges of his hand raised welts. Julian might not feel them now amidst the pain radiating through him, but he knew the bard would complain about it later. Geralt didn't mention it though, there was no need to distract Julian with talking now, and he'd certainly prefer that the young man have nothing to think about other than the pain in his rear and what he'd done to deserve it.

His whole arse was just a mass of hot throbbing pain, with each stroke making him more desperate to get away. He was struggling for real now, under the strong constraints of Geralt's arms. Small mercies - at least there was no need to talk or apologise further, not that it stopped him squealing out the occasional desperate sorry or plea for mercy, but all he really had to do was hang onto Geralt's leg and try to survive it.

Geralt's hand hesitated when Jaskier's hips twitched and bucked in that particular way that was so unique to when he shied away from the thick blunt head of his cock. Geralt's cock twitched in response, but he tried not to acknowledge it as anything related to the spanking. After all, he had been sucking Julian's cock minutes ago, expecting to fuck him immediately after.

After a few more hard smacks he realized there was no sense in punishing himself and he stood up, lifting Julian to his feet so that he could undo his own belt.

Julian staggered as he was pulled upright, one hand flying to his backside to rub at the tender stinging skin while the other moved forward to help undo Geralt's belt and open his trousers. He growled, "You're feeling confident. How do you know I'm not going to turn you around and use my belt on you?"

Julian shuddered at the very thought of the belt. Geralt was far too fierce with it at the best of times, on a backside already sore and swollen it would be miserable. Despite the words, he was all too eager to free his cock from his trousers and tilt his hips up into Julian's hand. 

The Witcher was always hard after a discipline session, but refused to admit it to himself. Julian had known plenty of men turned on by acts of sadism, yet Geralt seemed unwilling to want to see himself that way. He insisted that he didn’t take pleasure in causing the suffering of another creature.  _ “No matter how insufferable that creature may be.” _ the witcher would add with a pointed stare. 

Julian bit back his words, namely attempts to whine that he’d never even finished his blowjob, and instead licked a stripe up his hand, slicking up Geralt’s cock while the hand at his backside gently started to tease around his entrance, not sure whether Geralt would be patient enough or inclined to stretch it himself. "I've learnt my lesson." He murmured gently, "There’s no need for the belt."

Fingering himself open, he looked up to Geralt and asked, "You aren't really expecting me to ride tomorrow, are you?" He was in fact planning to make Julian ride as soon as he was done filling him with seed. But he doubted he would find the same enthusiasm if he shared those plans, so he ignored the question and rolled his hips forward into the soft hand again.

"That hurt." Julian whimpered softly to his witcher, sliding his fingers around the fat cock the way he knew Geralt loved, and hoping he looked and sounded properly contrite.

" _ Good _ ." Geralt groaned, "Now that you're taken care of, it's my turn." Lacking anything to hold onto, he grabbed Julian's hair and pulled it to make him arch his back. "Ready to take my cock? Or are you going to whine that you're not ready to ride me either?"

Once again Julian bit back his comments in favour of keeping a thourily well chastened look on his face. He bit his lip and nodded quickly, as much as he was able with the hand in his hair, "O-oh ... you know I'm always ready to ride you." It was true enough. When it wasn't being punishingly rough, Geralt's cock was thick and fat enough to pound him in exactly the right place. He gave the hard cock in front of him a last slick wet pump of his hand.

Geralt reached up and gently took the flowers from his own hair to have a look at what Julian had crowned him with. " _Jaskry_?" He said to himself with an amused curve to his lips and carefully tucked the stems into the bard's soft yellow hair before releasing him, "Turn around, _Jaskier_."

Julian hesitated as he repeated, " _Jaskier?_?" And then "Me?" His face brightened with delight. Despite his currently burning backside, and the fact that the pet name was likely more to tease him for getting himself into trouble, he was so overcome with being called a pet name he didn't hear the command. Geralt brought his hand out, threatening to reach over and smack his rear and that set Julian, _Jaskier_ into motion, turning around to ready himself for the other's cock with an immutable smile on his face.


	2. Call Me Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier's poor bum takes a bit more abuse at the hands of the witcher.

The flowers in his hair were slightly crushed through handling, but still shone with the sunlight. Julian felt tears fill his eyes again, tears from the sometimes surprising gentleness of the witcher, rather than the stinging in his backside. Turning, he bent slightly and braced himself against the tree Geralt brought him to, arms folded against the rough bark and head resting against them. His naked backside stuck out, covered in the red hand-shaped blotches and raised lines. "Do your worst, Witcher." He murmured into his arms, knowing that Geralt would hear it, no matter how softly he spoke.

Geralt only repositioned the other slightly, pushing his spine to make him further arch and angle his hips, allowing him to push his cock into the crevice. He slid along the crack, feeling the radiant warmth of his Jaskier's body against his own. "Not ready for me to take you?" Geralt growled with a heavy, lusty tone, "would you rather I go back to spanking you?"

Geralt wasn't looking for an answer, so Julian didn't give him one. Instead he replied with his actions, arching his back obediently and pushing out his backside into Geralt's hand. Geralt his red raw arse to find his hole and pushed the length of his cock inside, holding him firm to not let him shy away from it.

Julian groaned as Geralt sunk into him, grateful for the fingering he'd given himself which still, as always, had not been enough to dull the hard stinging pain of having his hot spanked arse invaded by a large eager cock. His body shook, and Julian panted, desperately trying to get himself used to it. He wanted a hand on his cock to take the edge off, but he felt so weak and wobbly he knew if he moved now he'd slip against the tree. Instead he braced himself harder, trying to relax his rudely stretched hole.

Geralt sheathed himself fully inside the smaller body, feeling the lean build of his hips and bottom in his hands and revelling in the feeling of making room for himself inside of him. After taking a moment to soak in the warmth from the other he started to roll his hips. He grunted quietly with pleasure but tried to stifle his sounds to listen to his bard. He was keenly aware of the angle of his cock making Julian's breath hitch or shudder. Geralt breathed in deeply and chuckled. He could taste the salt in the air from Julian's tears dried on his cheeks. He could smell the notes of arousal in his sweat. But he couldn't smell the acridness of precum.

"Please Geralt ..." He gasped, desperate for a reach around, for the sensations against his cock that would make every part of this more pleasurable. "Please can you touch me, I'm sorry, I'll be good, j-just please..." 

"This isn’t enough for you?" Geralt purred. "Don’t you want to finish with me filling you up?"

He tightened and tensed at his arse, trying to milk the cock inside him as far as he could in the fuzzy semi-pained state. "Yes! Anything- Everything, so long as you’re milking my prick till I spend." He begged desperately, "As hard and fast as you want, ah fuck, Geralt, please!"

Geralt started to groan as the bard spoke, and the final words, the outright begging, sent a shudder through his body that he tried to tame, but which ended with a few quick hard thrusts into Julian's body anyway. "Fuck." Geralt rasped under his voice, affected physically and mentally by the bard's talent for words. He spit into his sword calloused hand- much rougher than Jaskier’s own silky soft palms, and squeezed his length, using his forearm against the hip to keep their bodies together tightly. Julian felt his eyes roll up as Geralt's hand suddenly was there, hot and rough along his length. He gave a desperate sort of sob, trying to move his hips into the touch, but not able to with Geralt holding them together. The pleasure rushed up inside him, and then ebbed back into half pain as Geralt's hips took off, building both sensations higher and higher.

Upon fulfilling his end of the exchange Geralt laid into Julian. He only fucked his base in and out of the tight hole, working the ring of muscle while keeping plenty of length inside. But Geralt had plenty of length to work with, and just using the base was still plenty of inches to work Julian's hole. His length was probably too large for Julian. He made room for himself anyway, but with every thrust he felt his cock head glancing along tight inner walls struggling to keep him contained.

The length of it pounded into him, while still keeping his entrance stretched good and wide. It opened him up all deep, making him tremble and dig his nails into his arms just to give himself a distracting feeling elsewhere. He felt like he was falling and floating all at once, moaning and crying out against the tree without caring whether anyone else might be near enough to hear. All that mattered right now was the hard thick length fucking him up inside and the rough rutting edge of Geralt's hand that he couldn't push further into. 

For all of Geralt's enhanced senses he could only see from his own perspective, but he would bet that if he could see under Julian he would see where the head of his cock subtly pressed against soft tissue. If that wasn't worth taking care of Julian then nothing was. Geralt's hand made vulgar motions along the other's much smaller length, squeezing and twisting at the tip to lavish a little extra attention around the head.

He couldn't cum, he knew, because if he did it would all collapse into pain for the rest of the time Geralt rode him. He fought against the feeling as it built within him, chasing the delicious high while riding along the very edge of it. "Geralt, fuck ... please be close..." He gasped out. "Please, fill...  _ fill _ me..."

Gerald's cock twitched inside of Julian as the boy begged for him. The witcher lost his composure for a moment and curved his spine to buck into the other with monster-like force, but he quickly fought to retake control of himself and steady his pumping motions to something appropriately manageable by a human. Julian gave a cry when Geralt's thrusts went wild. He'd only experienced one full fuck like this, the day he'd pulled away and made a run for it, and that had been brutal - leaving him feeling deeply bruised from the inside out. He was thankful that this time Geralt managed to regain control of himself.

"Fuck" he cursed, unable to prolongue the pleasure of the moment any longer with Julian working his words into the mix. He sheathed entirely into him and throbbed along his inner walls with the force of his spill, one hand holding his man where he wanted him and the other hand pumping his cock quickly.

Jaskier gave a sob of relief as he felt the witcher cum inside him. He still couldn't thrust himself but Geralt made up for that with a few hard pumps of his hand which had Julian cumming hard with a cry of Geralt’s name. In this moment, halfway through a madly intense orgasm, it was easy for him to feel that he loved this man - despite the associated pain and punishments that seemed to come with travelling with him.

Geralt pulled out but didn’t move away, leaning over the younger man to rest his head against the others, crushing the buttercups and filling the area between them with their scent. He answered the other’s cry with a quiet whisper, “Julien.”

The bard took a little longer to catch his breath before suggesting, “Actually… if you please, I’d like you to call me Jaskier.”


End file.
